Her Silver Boggart
by MusicSavesMe711
Summary: Rhea stays over her best friend's house and discovers that they're witches, and will be attending Hogwarts school together! But will the secret of her mother's past ruin those closest to her? What other drama awaits the marauders?
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, I really suck at keeping up with deadlines, it seems. I'm not only obsessed with LOTR, I'm also addicted to Harry Potter. The Marauders are my favorite, so… here's a Marauder Era story!! The posting is going to be shaky, as I'm practically uploading as I write for this, but I couldn't resist. I had to start it. So, here it is!

Sitting in my room watching American Idol with Lily was to be considered a typical, if boring, Tuesday night. My father was working his ass off downstairs trying to make ends meet; he was a programmer, immensely logical and intelligent. My mother laid seven blocks away, buried in the dirt. She had fallen ill and passed when I was just four years old, and that was when we (my father and I) moved here, to a small place called Spinner's End. It was our own quiet little corner of the world. Only a small number of families lived here, and one of them was quite strange. They had a kid my age, turning 11 within a week, and I think the parents fought a lot. His dad just seemed… wrong. He didn't care about much, I don't think.

The kid himself seemed strange enough himself, though. His name was Severus, first off. Also, he wore clothes that were so out of place I could've mistaken them for his mother's dresses, though I'd never be disgraceful enough to say anything like that about anybody. Then, there was the matter of his behavior. Whenever I saw him, he shunned anyone he met. He always gravitated towards my best friend, Lily Evans, though. I'm sure he was quite taken with her.

"Rhea!" Lily called, pulling me out of my inner monologue. When she was sure she had my attention, she continued. "I said, do you want to get some chocolate chip cookies? I'm dying for some!" I nodded in response and she, used to my silence, led the way down the stairs. We were having a sleepover at her house, for our birthdays, which happened to be on the same day. It was cold outside, being January 30th, so we were staying in her room, which was warm, instead of the living room as usual. However, as we turned into the kitchen, there was a loud _CRACK!_ and an older-looking woman stood in our kitchen. Lily shrieked and fell back into me; I narrowed my eyes enough to glare suspiciously at the intruder.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my friend's house?" I questioned, sounding a lot braver than I felt. Luckily, I had somehow learned control and calm at a young age, and though I had hardly been eleven for five minutes, I knew there was no way that the woman could tell I was frightened, unless she had animalistic senses.

"I apologize for the intrusion; I was not expecting you here, Miss Lymph, I can assure you that." As she said my name, I started a bit, unable to help the slight widening of my eyes, the instinctual step away. "My name is Professor McGonagall; I will be teaching the both of you at Hogwarts. I came to deliver Miss Evans' letter in person, since she is Muggle-born. I expect yours will be arriving by owl shortly." As if on cue, a tawny owl flew in with a letter clutched in its' talons. It dropped it above me, and it fell into my hands.

Ms. Rhea Lymph

Second Bedroom on the Left

7 Spinner's End

Northern London

The words were so clear, so specific, that I had the urge to throw the letter into Lily's fireplace. I saw Professor McGonagall hand her a letter addressed just as clearly as mine. I flipped mine over and saw it sealed with wax, a symbol imprinted on it that resembled an H, along with some Latin words, a badger, a snake, an eagle, and a lion. The symbol was vaguely familiar, and I grilled my brain for the place I might have heard it before. I think my mother may have had something to do with this school. Carefully, as if it might bite, I popped the wax and opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Lymph,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"What is this?" I asked, confused. "I always wanted to believe in magic, but, there can't be…" I trailed off. "Wait a second… Are you telling me I'm a witch?" Professor McGonagall looked at me in shock, and nodded.

"But of course. You've been on the Hogwarts list since the day you were born. Your mother was one of the most gifted witches I've met in a long time, although Mr. Lupin was talented, then again, I suppose he doesn't count, seeing as he's a wizard. You'll see his son, Remus, there, he's in your year," she said. I blinked slowly and deliberately, unsure whether I wanted this to go away or not when my eyes were opened again. To a part of me's relief, it was real.

"My mother… was a witch? And hold on, what's a muggle?" McGonagall actually gasped.

"You mean you didn't know? Your father never told you?" she asked me.

"Never told me WHAT?" I yelled, finally losing my temper, which I was normally so in control of. "That I'm a witch? That my mother was too? That my BEST FRIEND is a witch? That there is a school called Hogwarts I'm supposed to go to? I'm sure it must've slipped his mind, because all I know about my mother is that she got sick and DIED when I was four, and we moved here to have her buried, and that she has something to do with all of this, because I'm sure I've seen that seal somewhere and I think I might be going INSANE, because this is what I thought I wanted, but it didn't come the way I thought. I should've KNOWN that magic would be unpredictable, because it's woven into the very fabrics of TIME, and SPACE, and LIFE! Magic can restore health as well as steal it, can kill, torture, control. I shouldn't have expected this to happen with my father knowing, but I did. I shouldn't have expected a fairy tale kind of magic, but I did, against all reason. I just want to know whether I've been living a lie since I turned four years old or not, so I can decide what I have to do." Lily blinked at me, as did McGonagall.

I think that's the most I've spoken without being high on sugar in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"For someone who didn't know it existed, you seem to know a lot about magic, Miss Lymph."

"I found a book," I explained, calming down at the thought of my favorite object, "in my mother's study. Before my father finished cleaning it out and packing it away."

"What was it called?" Lily asked carefully. She seemed a bit wary after my rare outburst.

"Magical Theory," I replied. "I thought it must've been a book of hers from when she was a child, but I realized it was more of a research book. When I was younger, I would wonder… now I think I must've been right the whole time. It did look very worn, so I thought that it must've been a favorite book of hers to read when she was young… I suppose it was. She must've read it in school. It's on the list as a book that might help muggle-borns. Pray, tell me, what is a muggle?" I was back to my usual quiet self.

"A muggle is a non-magical being," McGonagall answered. "Like Miss Evans' parents. And the illness that killed your mother was a magical malady, not a muggle one. A muggle illness wouldn't have finished Dora Lymph. There's something I need to tell you about your mother, though... And I'm not sure how you'll react… Just don't let prejudice harm your judgment of her life. She was brilliant, and not evil or dark in any way-"

"What is it?" I demanded, cutting her off.

"Your mother… was a werewolf."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "But werewolves are dark creatures!" Lily looked like she was going to pass out. "And if she was a werewolf, wouldn't I be one too?" McGonagall shook her head, relieved at that, I suppose.

"No, not necessarily. There's a high risk, especially from mother to daughter, and your mother was just as worried when she found out she was pregnant as she was excited, but, as I'm sure you know, you're not a werewolf. You didn't inherit that from your mother. You may like your steaks particularly rare most times, or get insomnia close to the full moon, or get a bit aggressive and temperamental at those times, but no, you aren't a werewolf. I needed to tell you, though, not just so you would know, but to tell you about the disease she contracted."

"What does being a werewolf have to do with her disease?" I asked. It wasn't such a bad thing that she was a werewolf. I knew she wouldn't want me to define her by that, and so I didn't. I would judge her character on WHO she was, not WHAT she was. I'm not a bigot.

"She caught this disease in a manner that was unknown, but it was a disease that only affects werewolves. Only a few who have gotten it survive; it is a curse to them. There is no known cure that really works. It's like muggle rabies. By the time there are symptoms, it's too late," McGonagall elaborated. She seemed sad about it, and not at all prejudiced. I was glad that there were people in the wizarding society that still had faith that just because someone was uncontrollable once every twenty-nine days, doesn't mean that they couldn't be a good person the other twenty-eight.

"How… how did she become a werewolf?" I questioned timidly. McGonagall sighed.

"Miss Evans, why don't you go get your parents so that I can explain Hogwarts to them?" she suggested. Lily nodded and walked out, much paler than usual. "Now Miss Lymph, in answer to your question, she was not born a werewolf. She was bitten, shortly after she left school. It was five months afterwards, I believe. She had just been accepted for an Auror internship. She was in the woods on a mission, and it was a full moon… It came out of nowhere. A big, brown, wolf, fully grown, snarling and snapping, clawing at anything and everything, crazed with the scent of blood. It clamped down on her hip, before her partner fought it off. She only sustained that one bite, but, since it was a werewolf… That was it. She lost her internship. She lost her friends. It was just her and your father after that." A lone tear dripped down my face as I thought of the familiar sense of being alone, being betrayed, which I hadn't felt since I'd met Lily.

"How could she stand that?" I wondered as a sob I couldn't hold in ripped through my frame. "How could she get through life knowing that her friends weren't really her friends, even though they'd known her for years?" McGonagall looked surprised that the question I was wondering wasn't more along the lines of, 'How could she live with herself knowing she was such a monster?'

Within a few more minutes, I calmed down and the Evans family, minus Petunia, was downstairs with us. McGonagall had me fetch my dad as well, whom I wouldn't speak directly to unless it was required. We learned a lot about the Wizarding World, and McGonagall said that she could send someone else to help us with our school supplies when it came time. We decided to all go together, and McGonagall said she would send an owl with more details. This was turning out to be the best and the worst birthday of my life.

It was the best, because I finally attributed the strange occurrences that sometimes happened around me to my magic. However, it was also the worst, because I was becoming more aware of my many wolfish qualities than ever. I tried to resist some of them, but it was difficult. They were a part of who I was. On the bright side, my self control was now completely intact again, and I could maintain a calm and collected front through so much I was sure I was ready for whatever awaited me at Hogwarts and Diagon Alley alike.

McGonagall had explained the concept of Hogwarts Houses to us among everything else. Since we would be sorted on account of many of our abilities, I decided that Lily and I would try to guess what house we would be in. We made a list of all the qualities people thought made up the houses. It looked like this:

Gryffindor-

Bravery

Chivalry

Nerve

Loyalty

Courage

Ravenclaw-

Intelligence

Learning

Creativity

Wit

Hufflepuff-

Hard work

Loyalty

Tolerance

Fair play

Slytherin-

Ambition

Cunning

Leadership

Resourcefulness

*Pure wizard blood

I, being a bookworm myself, assumed I would be put in Ravenclaw. Sure, I was brave sometimes, and cunning, resourceful, and fiercely loyal, but I valued all the same aspects as Ravenclaw. I was condemned to the life of a nerd.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I know I'm not posting, like, at all, but I'm worried I'm going to run out of story. So I've been writing, you guys just haven't really seen that… don't worry, I actually like where this one's going! So… here's the chapter! I'll try to post more often now that I have some written, but I'm obviously horrible at keeping up with posting….

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Lupin and Tonks would still be alive. If you recognize a character, they're probably J.K. Rowling's.

Claimer: I own Rhea, Heather, Mr. Lymph, and Boy-Who-Flirts-With-Lily-And-Almost-Gets-His-Head-Ripped-Off. I think that's it, though.

On with the story!

Now, days later, I stood next to Lily and her family, and my dad, at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Another teacher at Hogwarts had accompanied us, Professor Flitwick. He was the Head of the Ravenclaw house. He has said multiple times that both Lily and I would be wonderful additions to his house if we were sorted there, and said that he expected it was likely that I would be. He saw Lily as more of a Gryffindor, as he voiced after she nearly hit another boy shopping for school supplies that was trying to flirt with her. Luckily for the boy's face, I held her back. She would've been punished if she'd really hurt him.

The first place we headed to, besides Gringotts, was Flourish and Botts, the bookstore, where I tried to buy some spell books for older years, and got told off by my father. Since he was a programmer, we were pretty well off, and he consented for me to get a few extra books and later a pet, but not the whole store, to my disappointment. I just picked up a copy of _Hairy Snout, Human Heart,_ a book about lycanthropy, _Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks,_ a book of pranks, and _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland,_ a book very obviously about dragons, as I'd always wished they were real before I knew about magic.

I decided I would make _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_ my new favorite book, as it was one of my only connections to my mother. I wanted to know what she went through, as another way to know her. Obviously, I couldn't become a werewolf without putting my life at risk, but I could learn about them. At the Hogwarts library, I was going to look for books on lycanthropy first chance I got. I would be an expert on werewolves. Come to think of it, why are they shunned from society for something they become only about once a month? I'll bet there are werewolves that are friendly, helpful, intelligent, and overall good people. There have to be.

Next, we went to Madam Malkins, Potages Cauldron Shop, and the apothecary, to get our school robes, cauldrons, and potions supplies, respectively. Then, we headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium, where I got a Tawny owl. I decided to name her Artemis, after the Goddess of the moon and hunting in Greek mythology. Mythology was sort of an obsession of mine, seeing as I was named after the mother of Remus and Romulus, who, according to mythology, founded Rome.

Finally, we headed to Ollivanders, where we would be getting our wands. This was the part we were waiting for.

"Ah! Miss Lymph! I've been waiting for you since I heard your mother had a child! Hello, Miss… excuse me, I don't believe I know you," Ollivander greeted us as we walked in the door.

"Lily Evans. I'm muggle-born, so you wouldn't know my family like Rhea's mom. These are my parents, and this is her dad," Lily answered bravely, as Ollivander looked somewhat on the creepy side. Maybe she WOULD be a Gryffindor.

"Well well, heading off to Hogwarts together are you? I wish you the best. Now, Miss Lymph, I would think it would be easier to find your wand by judging from your mother's… You'll go first," Ollivander answered.

We tried countless wands; I apparently had a very different kind of magic then my mother's. We tried wands of numerous lengths, cores, and woods.

The wand I finally got a positive reaction from was 12 inches, made of dragon heartstring and elder. Ollivander clapped his hands together twice.

"Ooh, yes, I suppose I should've known. You're pretty tall, and the smartest witches and wizards have dragon heartstring as their core. Hm, it is most peculiar that your wand was made of elder."

"But Mr. Ollivander, why is that peculiar? It's a type of wood that's used to make a wand, that doesn't mean anything's wrong with me… right?" I asked, worried that I might be a worse witch than the others in my year.

"No, not wrong. Only a few wizards I know of can tame a wand of elder, and no witches. One of those wizards is Albus Dumbledore, one of the most accomplished wizards alive, if not the most. It's made even more peculiar by the fact that just this week, a boy your age left with a wand nearly identical to yours. Elder, dragon heartstring- though his was 14 inches. You'll meet at Hogwarts, no doubt. Anyway, let's pick a wand for you, Miss Evans," Ollivander said.

After trying a number of wands herself, Lily ended up with a willow wand, 10 ¼ inches.

"It's quite swishy," Ollivander commented, "Nice for Charm work." We thanked him, paid, and left the shop to go home.

Once home and alone, I began reading my newly acquired books eagerly. The first one I read was the book titled _Hairy Snout, Human Heart_, the one about lycanthropy. The author was a lycan himself, and described the hardships he suffered through as well as the statistics of werewolves in Great Britain and some surrounding countries. It was an interesting perspective, and I read it through twice before I was called down to dinner. Then, I decided I needed to be on speaking terms with my father before I left for Hogwarts.

Sirius: Ooh… what's her Dad gonna do about her ignoring him?

Me: Shut up, Sirius.

Sirius: *pouts* Moony, she's being mean to me!

Remus: Technically, she's the reason you exist right now, Sirius. She can do whatever the fuck she wants.

Me: *Gasps* Moony, since when do you curse? But yeah Sirius, he's right. This is MY world. *evil grin* MUHAHAHAHA!

James: Holy shit you're scary when you're acting evil.

Me: *normal* Yep. That's the idea.

Sirius: *whines* When do I come in?

Me: Whenever I say you do. Although I'm pretty sure that's next chapter…

Sirius: YAY!

Remus: Shut up, Sirius.

Sirius: *Gasps* Not you too, Moony! I'VE BEEN BETRAYED!

Remus: Do I even need to bring up that incident with Snape and the Will-

Sirius: NO! I love you, Moony.

Remus: I'm straight, Padfoot.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad?" I asked timidly. He looked up, shocked that I was talking to him. He hadn't tried to justify himself to me, and I supposed that was because he knew he was wrong.

"Yes, Rhea?" he replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He knew what I meant as soon as the words registered to him, and I could tell he answered truthfully.

"I thought that I could shield you from that world. It was the world that hurt your mother so badly, and I couldn't bear for the same thing to happen to you. It didn't occur to me what would happen when it came time for you to go to Hogwarts. I couldn't bear to lose another person I loved to that world." He smiled sadly at me. "I should've told you. I see that now. In hindsight, I was actually a bit of a moron." I smiled comfortingly.

"You weren't a moron; you were just a concerned parent. And now you're a concerned parent whose daughter is a witch," I disagreed. He smiled at me and shook his head, but said no more. We both knew we were speaking again, and I suppose that was enough.

Before we knew it, September 1st had come around, and it was time to head off to Hogwarts for the first time. I packed everything away neatly, as was my usual, and met my father downstairs. After breakfast, it was time to meet the Evans family and leave for King's Cross Station. Lily and I quickly found a compartment with her new friend Severus, the strange boy who lived down the street. There were two other boys in the compartment, one who had hazel eyes and messy black hair, the other with longer, less messy black hair and gray eyes. They introduced themselves as James Potter and Sirius Black, consecutively.

I left to change into my robes, but when I came back, Severus and Lily were gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked James, who looked entirely friendlier than Sirius, although they both looked irritated now.

"Another compartment I suppose," Sirius cut in. "Who cares anyway? They want to be in _Slytherin._ You don't, do you?" I shook my head.

"I'm not a pure blood. I doubt I'll be in Slytherin." They both nodded their heads at me. "I suppose that means you both want Gryffindor?" They nodded again.

"What house do you expect to be in?" James asked, friendly once more.

"Well, I wish I had the courage for Gryffindor, but since I'm only good at pretending I'm calm in bad situations, I expect I'll be a Ravenclaw. I do seem to read more than most." My mouth formed a small frown at this.

"Okay, then you're acceptable. Say, what do you think is up with them? Why do they want to be in Slytherin?" Sirius replied.

"I have no idea why Snape wants to be in Slytherin. He's a creepy git and I don't know why Lily is friends with him. She isn't sure what House she wants to be in. I think she'll be a Gryffindor, though. It's more often than not I'm keeping her from attacking someone who tries to flirt with her. She's got some nerve, Lily does." They nodded approvingly.

"I think we might be able to like her," James said to Sirius, who nodded mildly. I stayed with them the rest of the ride, completely forgetting that Lily and Snape- who was dubbed Snivellus from then on- were probably wondering where I was. It turns out both James and Sirius were pranksters, and Sirius hated his family more than I thought was possible. They were okay, the two of them.

When they left to change their robes, I pulled out _Hairy Snout, Human Heart._ I read it whenever I was bored, as I'd read the others through at least once. Now I just wanted to memorize it well enough so that I didn't need to come back to it once I'd found other books.

"Hey, what are you reading already?" Sirius asked once they came back. He couldn't believe I was able to read something that wasn't required.

"It's a book about werewolves," I replied. "I'm actually fascinated by them. It's horrible that they're so discriminated against for something that's only really a part of them once a month. They can be just like anyone else every day other than the full moon, if the goddamn laws about them weren't so bloody restricting," I said, flicking my bangs out of my eyes, irritated. The boys looked awed that someone who expected to be in Ravenclaw would swear.

"You seem… passionate about werewolves. Why is that?" Sirius asked.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" I questioned in response.

"Unless you end up in Slytherin or a git, of course we can," James answered. I took a deep breath.

"My mom was a werewolf." The boys eyes widened in shock and James nearly fell off his chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, any of the characters, or anything else you might recognize.

Claimer: Rhea Lymph and Heather are MINE.

So, did you like my little cliff-hanger at the end there? Yeah I know, I ruin it by uploading this right after, but it's been a long time since I last uploaded anything!

"Was?" Sirius asked, uncharacteristically quiet.

"She died of an illness only werewolves can contract when I was four years old. And NO, James Potter, I am not a werewolf. I don't think I'd be able to come to this school if I was. Which sucks, frankly, because if my mom had been a werewolf while she was at school, she would've been no less talented." They nodded, seeing the fire behind my eyes.

'Maybe this girl could be a Gryffindor,' Sirius thought; the first one to think so at all. It seemed like I would definitely be a Ravenclaw, no questions asked- before that one.

We walked off the train and got a boat together, Lily catching up with me after somehow losing track of Snivellus. She was with us on the boat.

McGonagall met us on the other end of the lake, smiling at Lily and me. She explained the Sorting process, and lined us up in alphabetical order. I ended up next to a pair of strangers, though the one on my left looked familiar somehow. Something about him made me feel like we were alike.

"Do I know you?" I asked him. He had sandy brown hair, and blue eyes. He looked sick and tired.

"I don't believe so. I'm Remus Lupin. It's a pleasure to meet you," he introduced himself quietly, holding out his hand.

"Rhea Lymph. The pleasure's all mine." I accepted the offered hand. "McGonagall told me about you." He looked panicked for a moment, barely concealing it.

"She did?" he questioned, frantic. I laughed a little.

"Well, sort of. She was telling me about my mother, saying that she was one of the most gifted witches she'd met in a long time, and mentioned how your father was her only real competition. Then she said you were going to be in my year as well," I responded, grinning a bit wolfishly. He grinned back, seemingly relieved, and it turns out his was wolfish as well. But before he could reply, we were filing out of the small room into the Great Hall, which was filled with students from the four Houses sitting at their respective tables, waiting for the Sorting.

Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. Lily was as well, and I could hear Snivellus groan at that. I smirked to myself. The next person to be called that I recognized was Remus; he sat on the stool and the hat was still an inch away from his head when it called Gryffindor, and he looked pleasantly surprised. Next was me.

I sat on the stool and allowed the hat to sit on my head.

_Ah, Dora Lymph's daughter. Ooh, you could be cunning if you wanted to. You certainly are ambitious and resourceful, as well. You'd do well in Slytherin._

'NO!' I thought. 'I can't be in Slytherin!'

_Not Slytherin, eh? Interesting. Well, you would do better in Ravenclaw, anyway. No, better be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. I gasped quietly and quickly made my way to sit next to Lily, which left me across from Remus.

"You looked surprised," he commented.

"So did you," I countered. He chuckled.

"Actually, I expected to be in Ravenclaw, myself."

"Really? So did I! I don't really think of myself as the brave type," I replied thoughtfully. He grinned at me, and I noticed it really was a wolfish grin. Vaguely, I wondered why.

"Me neither. I can't think of a single time in my life I've ever been brave. Read enough books where I already have an idea of what the classes are going to be about, though." I nodded.

"Same here. Ooh, wait, I know him," I said as James was called. The hat had barely touched his head when it called Gryffindor, and, smiling, he walked over to the table, sitting between Sirius and Remus.

"So Rhea, Gryffindor. Bet you're pleasantly surprised. You seemed the Ravenclaw type to me well enough," he started.

"No, I thought she was a Gryffindor," Sirius cut in. "You noticed how she snapped at you when she thought we might be against werewolves." Remus stiffened noticeably at the word. I narrowed my eyes at Sirius.

"I thought you were going to keep that a secret," I growled.

"Sirius sort of forgets that people could listen into conversations if they happen in the open," James explained. He turned to Remus. "Are you alright? You look a little sick." Remus smiled at him.

"I'm fine. I've never met anyone who wasn't anti-werewolf before," he said, turning the conversation back to me.

"Well, I can tell you're worried about something, and if it's because you think I'm a werewolf, you're wrong. However, since Sirius is being such a bloody moron, I'll tell you the reason I'm not. Anti-werewolf, that is. My mother was a werewolf before she died of an illness. Only werewolves can contract the illness, but there isn't really a cure, so it can be deadly. Only a small number of people have survived it. Oh look, Snivellus got his wish. He's in Slytherin." Remus relaxed visibly, and all turned to see Snape walking calmly to the table on the far side of the Hall.

"So you're really not anti-werewolf?" Remus questioned, perplexed. My eyes narrowed to silver-gray slits.

"No. Why? Are you?" I asked testily. Remus grinned at some private joke and shook his head.

"Of course not."

"Isn't it so ridiculous? People can be so stupid. How can they judge someone on what they are one night a moon cycle? It's absurd," I ranted. Remus, James, and Sirius nodded.

Remus, James, Sirius, and I talking to each other the whole feast, during which Lily would occasionally talk to Remus and me, but ignore Sirius and James. I think they must have upset her on the train.

After the feast we headed up to the Gryffindor tower, and learned that the password was "caput draconis." Personally I thought that making the password the Latin for "dragon's head" was disgusting and morbid, but maybe that's because I got a mental image of a _severed_ dragon's head and I was a bit partial to dragons. The prefects told us classes would begin tomorrow, and it would be wise to get some sleep. Since it was so close to the full moon, I had insomnia. The first thing I did was unpack my pictures. Then, I decided to do some reading in the common room so that I would at least be prepared. I went through Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration before I realized that I couldn't do any more learning. I was extremely bored, but still not tired enough to sleep. So, I began reading _Hairy Snout, Human Heart _again. A few minutes into it, I heard the creak of a trunk being opened in the boys' first year dorm, and the quietest of footfalls on the stairs. Remus emerged from the doorway there. He did not look startled, though he did look surprised to see me. He came closer and sat next to me on the couch.

"No light?" he whispered.

"It's close to the full moon. Because of my mother, I have a bad temper and heightened senses. I can see just as clearly as if it was during the day," I answered softly.

"What are you reading?"

"_Hairy Snout, Human Heart_. It's about werewolves. I've read it about a zillion times already, but I get insomnia a lot and I got bored of our class texts. How about you?" I asked, noticing a book in his hand.

"_Beating_ _the Bludgers- A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch_. I wasn't really sure what else to read, and I like quidditch. Of course, I doubt I'll be good enough to get a spot on the team, but someone I meet's got to be halfway decent, and maybe I'll be able to help once they're captain. I know quidditch well; it's the execution that's the problem." We chuckled quietly, and I sighed and leaned back onto the couch. I was finally feeling tired enough to sleep, just when I didn't want to.

"I just hope I don't have Herbology alone," I replied. "I suck at anything with planting," Remus smiled.

"You should sleep," he said quietly. "You look tired enough now." That was enough for my eyes to flash open.

"How would you know?" I was defensive. He looked a bit surprised, and then seemed to realize what I was talking about.

"Well, I suffer from insomnia, too. It's in my blood." A knowing smile was the only other thing he offered, before going back to his book. I took this to mean he didn't want to say any more and got up to leave. It was then that I noticed a long scar running from behind his thumb past the edge of his t-shirt.

"Sweet Merlin, Remus, where'd you get that scar?" I gaped, shocked. He followed my gaze to his arm and sighed dejectedly, turning his head to look out the window at the sky.

"I don't remember," he murmured sadly. He wasn't lying, I could tell. The only other thing I knew was his sadness was so great I could _smell_ it. I walked back from where I was halfway across the common room and hugged him tightly, taking in his scent; it was like cinnamon mixed with chocolate, and I could stay there with him forever. He tensed, then relaxed, and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for whatever's making you so sad," I mumbled into his shoulder where my face was buried.

"It's okay. I'll tell you someday. I think you might even understand," he replied cryptically, though the effect was ruined by his surprise at the last sentence. I pulled out of the hug and walked up to my dorm, where I fell asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow. It wasn't until that moment that I realized Remus had never turned a lamp on.

Remus: Damn! This people are too smart. You're going to give away my secret!

Me: Now Moony, I'd NEVER do that. *evil smile*

Rhea: Why'd you call Remus Moony? And what secret? REMUS YOU'RE KEEPING SECRETS FROM US?

Remus: Oh come on! This is a life or death situation here! Let's be serious about this. Don't yell at me.

Sirius: She's not Sirius, I'm Sirius. And I'm going to yell at you too.

Remus: … I thought you said you were going to yell.

Sirius: I am. REMMY HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS? KEEPING SECRETS? HAS OUR FRIENDSHIP BEEN A LIE TO YOU?

Remus: I shouldn't even have to answer that question, Sirius.

Rhea: He shouldn't have to ask it.

Me: Oh, stop bothering Moo- Remus, guys. You'll find out his secret- eventually.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, any of the characters, or anything else you might recognize.

When I woke up, it wasn't peacefully. I shot out of bed, the nightmare I'd just had fresh in my mind. First Remus was standing there, then my mother, and then a huge wolf was bearing down on me. I barely had time to register that before it howled at the moon, which I noticed was full as I followed its gaze. Then, when I looked back at it, it was about to spring at me, and I was torn back to the awakening world. What kind of Gryffindor was I, scared half to death by a ridiculous nightmare?

I sighed. I might as well get ready. There was no way I was about to go to sleep and dream of my werewolf mother and Remus again. I pulled on my robes and my Gryffindor scarf, and pulled my long black hair into a French braid, ignoring the fact that I probably looked like a five year old, and headed down into the common room with our Herbology text, that being the subject I was most worried about. I sat in the same place I sat the night before, and began reading.

I got company earlier than I expected.

"Early riser, too, huh?" Remus asked. When I looked up, I saw that he was ready and carrying a book as well. His was our Potions text.

"We both always have a book, don't we?" I replied. "Why Potions?" He chuckled.

"I'm horrible with potions. Not looking forward to making a complete fool out of myself. Although if it turns out you're as bad at Herbology as you think you are, I can help you with that."

"I'll make a deal with you," I said, "If we both suck at what we think we'll suck at, we can help each other. Potions is the only subject I'm feeling confident about." He nodded, and we shook on it, although that was probably rather formal.

A few minutes later, we decided it was probably late enough that we could head down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"It's so… empty," I stated as we walked in. There were a few people at each table, but there was only a murmur of noise.

"It looks so much bigger in here without all the people," Remus responded, leading the way to the spot we sat yesterday. We ate silently, reading our books at the same time. Soon enough, Sirius joined us, looking nearly as tired as Remus had yesterday. Not quite, though.

"Oh no, how'd Gryffindor end up with you two? You're acting like Ravenclaws! Classes haven't even started yet! Put away the books!" he yelled, just as McGonagall handed us our schedules.

"Good luck," she told me, passing on to the next student. I then realized that the Great Hall was now almost as filled as yesterday. I looked down at my schedule, and saw that Charms was first. I looked up at Remus and Sirius, who had been joined by James and Lily at some point, my eyes expectant.

"I have Charms first," Remus said.

"Charms."

"Charms."

"Charms." The others echoed.

"And I have Charms as well. This could work," I told them in return. "Remus, when do you have Herbology?"

"First tomorrow," he said. "Double with Hufflepuff." I smiled.

"Same, thank Merlin. What about you, Lily? Sirius? James?"

"Ditto," they chorused, Lily looking at them in disgust at their synchronization.

"What about Potions?" Remus wondered.

"After Charms, double with Slytherin."

"Phew, same. There's still hope," he replied, smiling at me surreptitiously. Sirius and James exchanged looks, and Lily looked upset at being out of the loop.

"So, where'd you go so early this morning?"she asked, somewhat conversationally. James and Sirius smirked.

"Off snogging Remus? You've only known each other for a day," Sirius joked. Remus looked appalled, and I'm sure my face mirrored his expression.

"I'm a light sleeper, and apparently so is he! We were just reading! And it was the common room, it's not like we would've just started snogging when one of the prefects could've walked down and-" I rambled.

"I think they were kidding," Remus said over me. I blushed lightly, even though I knew that.

"Well, Lily still asked where I was. I'm not just answering Sirius…" I explained, coming up with that on the spot. He nodded, and so did Sirius, though he looked triumphant.

In charms, Remus and I sat together, and Lily sat with a girl named Heather she'd made friends with while ignoring Sirius and James, who sat together, not surprising anyone. We pulled out our wands simultaneously at Professor Flitwick's instruction and jumped, each looking up at the other's face.

"Is it just me or do our wands look scarily alike?" I asked. He nodded.

"What's yours made of?" he wondered.

"Elder and dragon heartstring. Yours?" He blinked twice.

"Same. That's really creepy."

"Hey, Ollivander told me someone got the same kind of wand! That was you?" I replied. He nodded mutely and Flitwick instructed us in the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell.

"Just swish and flick, and speak the incantation on the feather. Like this. _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ he said. Remus and I turned to our feathers.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ we recited, waving our wands over the feathers. Ours were the first to begin flying, and we directed them upwards, until they hit the ceiling and the spell was broken, allowing gravity to pull them back to the table in a downwards spiral.

"Well done, Miss Lymph, Mr. Lupin! 10 points each to Gryffindor!" Flitwick approved. We spent the rest of class racing our feathers to the ceiling, while the other students figured out the spell.

Before we knew it, we were off to Potions. Sirius had made his feather explode, so he was just back from Madame Pomfrey's. Professor Slughorn was writing on the board; we were going to be brewing a potion to cure boils. It was supposed to be simple, but it really was beyond Remus.

"I'm really going to suck at Potions," Remus whispered to me, and I chuckled and shook my head; he couldn't be that bad.

"You'll be fine. I'll help you if you really need it, but I seriously doubt it," I murmured in reply. He was my partner, so I knew it wouldn't be hard to make good on that promise.

"I think I will need it. I don't know what half of these ingredients are. What's a… how do you pronounce that?" he responded, confused.

"It's the top right compartment in your kit," I answered, chuckling. I explained tasks to him through the whole class, and when the potion was finished, Remus' was only a shade darker than mine, which was a perfect example of the potion.

"Holy cr- cow. I didn't make anything explode. Merlin Rhea, you're a genius!" he said, seeing his potion. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Once you've seen me in Herbology, you'll take that back." We chuckled as we walked to flying lessons together.

**Okay, no cliffhanger here. I might post another one in a few minutes….**

**Remus: So far so good, but I think they're going to figure it out. Why are you going to make them figure it out? They'll HATE me!**

**Me: They won't hate you.**

**Rhea: Yeah, we won't hate you. NOW TELL US!**

**Remus: NO! You don't even know what you're talking about when you say you won't hate me! You're going to think I'm a- AAUUGGHH! Sirius why the HELL did you just dump ICE-WATER ON MY HEAD?**

**Me: *whispers to Sirius* Run.**

**Sirius: AAHHHHHH! *Being chased around the castle by Remus***

**Rhea and Me: *Evil laughter***


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, any of the characters, or anything else you might recognize.

"I've never flown a broom before," I commented. "Have you?" Remus shook his head.

"My dad apparently took me on one when I was too young to even walk, but I don't remember it, so it doesn't count. Well, I played Chaser sometimes before my broom got snapped, but that was a while ago." When we lined up, the order was Peter (the other boy in Gryffindor), Sirius, James, me, Remus, Lily, and Heather. I turned to James next.

"Have you flown before?" I asked. He nodded triumphantly.

"I play quidditch with my family all the time. I'm a Chaser. What do you play?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never played quidditch." He gasped, but then Madame Hooch began talking.

"Just stick your right hand over your broom," she instructed, "And say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted. A few brooms leapt up into the waiting hands of their temporary caretakers. Sirius, James, Remus, and Heather were now holding their brooms. Mine just sort of rolled over, while others' didn't move at all. I tried again to get my broom to obey, and this time, I found myself holding a broom. The ones whose brooms had obeyed were standing patiently while the others struggled. Madame Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms as they got them, correcting their grips.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come straight back down to the ground by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle. Three- two- one," Madame Hooch said, blowing her whistle after one. James and Sirius looked bored, and rose and fell quickly. Remus looked patient, and did the same. Lily, Peter, and others looked cautious, but were fine. To my surprise, riding a broom felt free, and I found myself wanting to be back in the air after I was on the ground again.

"Well, since we're all comfortable, I think we can continue this lesson on our brooms. Into the air, class." We all followed Madame Hooch as she rose, first 5 feet, then 10 feet, then 20, off the ground. "We're going to learn the basics of quidditch. There are seven of you here from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. We'll play a quick game, not determined by catching the Snitch unless it's caught before time's up. I'll ref, and there's no need for a commentary. Gryffindor versus Slytherin." She went on to explain quidditch, and while some listened carefully, enraptured, others, like James and Sirius, were flying around, staying just close enough not to be told off. "Now divide your teams."

Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, Peter, Heather, and I flew close together, in a sort of huddle.

"Now does anyone else play quidditch at all?" James asked, taking charge. Sirius and Remus nodded, and to my surprise, so did Heather.

"I'm a Beater," Sirius stated.

"I'm a Chaser," Remus continued.

"I'm a Keeper," Heather explained.

"I've played Beater a few times since I found out about magic," Peter said quietly. James nodded.

"I'm a Chaser as well, so Lily and Rhea, which of you wants to be the other Chaser, and which wants to be a Seeker?" James said. We looked at each other.

"I don't think I'm that good at flying, but I played a muggle sport where I had to catch and throw a lot, so I think I want to be the Chaser," Lily decided. I nodded.

"So I'll be Seeker. I guess I'm pretty fast. I definitely have good eyesight." With that decided, we broke form, and saw that the Slytherin team was sorted out. They had a huge guy as their Keeper, two well-built boys as their Beaters, two medium sized boys and a girl as their Chasers, and a slight girl who looked at home on a broom as their Seeker. They looked like a decent enough team, for first years. Only one of the male Chasers looked even remotely out of place on a broom. I had a sudden wolfish determination to win, and smirked a challenge at the evil-looking Slytherin Seeker. She looked confused, and hesitated as Madame Hooch blew the whistle and released the balls, giving me a head start to get out of the pack and focus on the Snitch. Her hesitation caused her to get hit with a Bludger early on, and I had some time to look for myself.

Remus took the Quaffle first, passing to Lily when a Bludger was getting too close for comfort, and she scored. Then James took the Quaffle from the other team, scoring without even passing. Sirius hit a Bludger that was insanely accurate, and it nearly hit the Keeper when the female Chaser dodged it.

Then the third Chaser, who hadn't been involved in the game so far, took the Quaffle, and zipped towards the Gryffindor goal. He was incredibly fast, and shot the Quaffle before we really knew what was happening. But then, Heather dove in front of the post and caught the Quaffle, making an amazing save. This all happened in the course of less than 20 minutes.

Then, I saw it. The Snitch. It hovered just over the ground. I dove sharply, heading straight for it, when the other Seeker caught up and headed towards it as well. The whole game stopped to watch the chase, as we were neck and neck, both headed towards the Snitch. It vanished from sight when we were only a few feet from the ground, and I pulled up sharply, leveling out just inches from the ground. The other Seeker wasn't so lucky. She tried to level out, so she wasn't hurt, but she skidded across the ground, and was covered in dirt. She stood and stomped around a little, then realized the game had continued and got back on her broom.

Remus still had the Quaffle from when everyone had stopped, and the two Slytherin Beaters zoomed straight towards him from both sides; he looked a bit panicked, and then lost a few feet of altitude without warning as the Beaters reached him and collided. He grinned, showing that he'd been planning that the entire time. I allowed myself a laugh as well as he zoomed past the other Chasers and scored against the Keeper, who was appalled.

Then, I saw the Snitch again; this time, it was above the bad-tempered Keeper's left ear. I soared towards it, and I think the Keeper thought I was retaliating against his obscenities against Remus, because as I reached out to catch it, he shoved my hand away, and I heard a _pop_ in my shoulder, followed by excruciating pain. However, I have a high pain threshold, so I directed my broom to the ground as Madame Hooch blew her whistle. My shoulder was dislocated; I would have to pop it in again. I grimaced and gathered my resolve. When I thought I had enough, I pushed on my shoulder as hard as I could, yelping as it popped back in place. Remus and heard and whipped around; a stray Bludger caught him on the side of the head, sending him spiraling downwards.

**Ooh, that's a cliffhanger! But don't worry, I've decided to upload a few more chapters. I feel bad that I haven't updated for so long, and I know it's probably going to be awhile before I do again (stupid Honors English) so I figured I'd give anyone who's reading a few chapters to live off of (wow, terrible joke).**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, any of the characters, or anything else you might recognize.

Still, he didn't try to arrest his fall, or even move. He was coming down fast, and the whole game had stopped to watch. Madame Hooch dove after him, but no one could do anything from the air. It seemed he'd fallen unconscious. I panicked and pulled out my wand, performing the only spell I knew.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ I shouted, praying that it would be enough. It wasn't. His fall slowed slightly, but didn't stop. I became frustrated, and it was difficult to contain my frustration this close to the full moon. I needed an outlet, so I tried the spell again, this time with force behind it that hadn't really worked in class. _"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_ I shouted again, realizing that it was a spell that would help, even if it was the only one I knew. To the surprise of everyone in the class (Madame Hooch and myself included), I got more of a reaction this time. He stopped for a few moments, and then fell slowly enough for Madame Hooch to catch up with him and pull him onto her broom. I sank to the ground in shock and relief. A fall from that height at that speed could've killed him, and it was my fault he fell.

Unexpectedly, my sleeve began twitching, as if there was something in it straining to be released. I reached my other hand inside, and found that something had happened when the Keeper shoved my arm away. The Snitch was in my sleeve, and now in my hand. I studied it curiously, as I'd never seen a Snitch up close before. There were intricate carvings covering the golden surface, and the pure white wings fluttered feebly. The Snitch was beautiful, even in defeat. The whole class came down, James holding Remus' broom, and I rushed over to Madame Hooch to see if my new friend would be all right, placing the Snitch in my pocket.

When I saw him, my hand flew to my mouth and my eyes widened in shock. The Bludger had caught him in the temple, and blood trickled from the wound I hadn't expected to see. There was already some bruising around the place of contact, and it was only going to get worse.

"This complicates things," Madame Hooch mumbled, looking up at the sky even though it was the daytime and it would always look the same. "Class dismissed," she said louder, and by their eagerness to comply, I deduced that I was the only one who had heard her comment. I took a tentative step forward.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked in a small voice. Madame Hooch looked up at me and smiled warmly; the smile was obviously fake.

"Of course he is. I'm just going to have to take him to the hospital wing for a while." I frowned slightly.

"Then why did you say it complicates things?" I pressed. It was my fault, so I had to know.

"How did you hear that?" she demanded sternly. I started.

"Didn't you know my mother?" I replied. She nodded, not seeing what I was getting at. "Then you knew she was a werewolf?" I continued. She flinched at my use of the word and nodded again. "It's the full moon tonight, you know." She nodded a third time, and seemed to understand.

"He'll be fine," she repeated. I frowned again.

"But you said that this complicates things. I want to help. This is my fault, I can't just sit by and let my mistake cause problems," I argued. Now Madame Hooch frowned.

"How is it your fault? You saved his life, Miss Lymph." I sighed.

"He turned around because he heard me when I yelped. If I could've just kept quiet, he would've seen the Bludger coming. He wouldn't have been hit," I explained. She sighed.

"If you really want to help then just put the brooms and trunk in that shed so I can move him," she agreed, handing me the keys. "You can visit him in the hospital wing after that if you'd like, but not after nightfall. He needs his rest." I nodded and complied, but something was up. There was something going on with Remus. Why could I visit him all day, but not after dark? What was being complicated by his injury? Why didn't he turn on the lamp the night before? Why was his grin so wolfish? Where did he get that scar, and why didn't he remember getting it? Why was he so tired and sick? Why did Madame Hooch look at the sky? And how did he hear me when I tried so hard to be quiet? I gasped and dropped the trunk. I'd made a breakthrough, and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

**Yeah, it's kind of short, but I wanted to end it there, since I'm posting more chapters anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, any of the characters, or anything else you might recognize.

I walked out of the shed where I'd stored the supplies, and made my way quickly to the Hospital Wing.

"What if he doesn't wake up by tonight?" I heard McGonagall hiss.

"I'm not sure. I've never treated a… werewolf… right before the full moon. I suppose we'll have to levitate him to the Whomping Willow before nightfall in case he wakes up. I can cast a boundary line that werewolves can't cross if I have to treat him. I'm not sure if one of mine will hold, though. I was never any good at boundary spells," Madame Pomfrey replied.

"I'll cast one," McGonagall volunteered. "We just need to get him there without causing suspicion. I suspect a Disillusionment Charm will do the job." They had already confirmed my suspicions, so I thought it was only fair to let them know.

"I could cause a distraction," I offered, startling them. "Peeves just stuck gum in the doorway of the Great Hall, and I read about a spell that could send it up his nose. I could do it while everyone's in the Great Hall for lunch or dinner, and they'll all see it."

"Miss Lymph!" McGonagall exclaimed, appalled. "Were you eavesdropping?" I shook my head, then thought about it, and nodded.

"But it's okay. I had already just figured out he's a werewolf. But that's only because I know so much about them. I doubt anyone else will figure it out. But you still could be seen, or someone could run into you, if you have to do it before dark," I explained.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I was wondering why I couldn't visit him after dark, and what was being complicated by his injury. Also, I couldn't sleep last night, but since my mom was a werewolf, I didn't need to turn on a lamp while I read. He came down with a book, and I noticed that he never turned on the lamp when I left to go to sleep. Whenever he grins, it looks wolfish, and I wondered about that, and why he looked so tired and sick. Also, no one else heard me on the quidditch pitch when he turned around. And he has a scar that he doesn't remember. So, a lot of things, actually. Most people wouldn't piece them together, but I usually have werewolves on the mind, so…" I grinned wolfishly.

"You can't tell anyone, Miss Lymph," McGonagall stated, waiting for me to protest. I nodded.

"I know. It doesn't bother me, anyway. He's only like that one day out of a 29 day moon cycle, so I don't get why it scares some people off," I answered. She nodded approvingly.

"Well, if you're satisfied that he's being taken care of, you can go to lunch now. I'll excuse you from any detention you might get for your little distraction. Let us do our job." I nodded and left, sitting next to Lily in the Great Hall.

"Is he okay?" Lily, James, and Sirius all wanted to know. I nodded.

"They might have to keep him overnight, but he'll be fine. Ew, did Peeves just stick gum in the doorway? Yuck. Watch this! _Waddiwasi!_" I said. I cast the spell, and the whole Great Hall looked up and laughed at the way Peeves was doing a sort of dance to try and get rid of the gum. They all started laughing, and even Dumbledore looked amused. I looked outside out of the corner of my eye and saw McGonagall disappearing into the base of the Whomping Willow. I smiled and looked back at Peeves, who was being extremely amusing. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around, Argus Filch was standing there, looking torn. He seemed to have decided one way or another, and he began to speak.

"As much as I hate Peeves, I hate breaking the rules more. Come with me," he said. I frowned and followed him to his office. "Do you know why you are here?" I shrugged.

"I think I have an idea," I drawled, "Although retaliating against Peeves is something I thought you at least would support, and Professor Dumbledore didn't look the least bit bothered." Filch scowled at me.

"Who are you to tell me how I dole out punishments? You're in your first year, and this is your first day of classes, and you're already in trouble. That's not going to look good on your record." I smirked.

"What rule did I break exactly? The rules say you can't perform spells on other students between classes," I explained, feigning innocence. "I didn't know Peeves was a student, honestly." Filch glared at me.

"I don't want to hear your-"

"Filch, I gave her permission. She's excused from punishment. Miss Lymph, come with me," McGonagall cut in. Filch's scowl deepened, but he said nothing. "I believe you have my class next, Miss Lymph," she turned to me. I nodded mutely. "Do you have your books?" I nodded again. "Well then, I'm afraid lunch is over, so you may come with me." We walked in silence for a few moments.

"Thank you," I said. "I think Filch was about to try and pin me for about forty different rules." She allowed herself a small smile.

"You offered to help. You weren't being troublesome. I can tell you might become troublesome, but you haven't started yet, and no one wants a detention on the first day of classes." We reached the door to the Transfiguration classroom and she turned to me. "I trust you can take notes for Mr. Lupin, seeing as he won't be coming to class?" I nodded and walked into the room before her, taking a seat between Lily and James.

"How many detentions did you get?" James asked quietly.

"None," I whispered back. "I was saved by McGonagall. Now shut your mouth and pay attention." He did as he was told, just fast enough to see McGonagall turn into a cat. We gasped, and I suddenly had an idea. If McGonagall could learn how to turn into an animal, why couldn't I learn? I knew it was advanced magic, but I had a sudden desire to roam the woods at night, or maybe even go see Remus on a full moon. Werewolves can't infect other wizards if they were an animagus and in their animal form. The affliction only affects humans. That got me to thinking…

"Now class, turn these matches into needles, using the incantation," McGonagall instructed. I spoke the incantation, and the tip of the match became metal and pointy, while the rest remained wooden. I shut the rest of my wandering brain off, focusing on the half-match, and spoke it again. Nothing happened. However, the third time I tried, the rest of the match was turned into a needle. McGonagall, who was walking around the class providing tips to those who struggled, noticed, and awarded 10 points to Gryffindor. She changed it back, and asked me to do it again. I recited the incantation, and this time, it turned into a needle the first try. James and Lily gawked at me from either side.

"How did you do that?" Lily asked.

"You can't be thinking about anything else while you do it. Like at first, I was thinking how I was jealous of how McGonagall could turn into a cat, and thought that I'd like to learn how eventually, but then I realized I needed to concentrate. So then I did it right," I explained. She nodded, and she and James tried again simultaneously. James' match turned into a needle right away, and he grinned, triumphant. Lily's turned silver and pointy, but was still a match-ish thing. She tried again, and transformed it the rest of the way. She turned to me and smiled, and I smiled back encouragingly.

"See? It's just concentration. You can do it fine," I said, somewhat to both of them. We weren't given any homework, but I took a few matches and wrote down the incantation so that I could help Remus when he came back. I looked at the sky out the window, and was glad to see that it was still light out. I hoped desperately that Remus would either wake up before dark, or not wake up until morning. It would be horrible and disorienting if he woke up as a werewolf.

I headed to the library, telling the others I was just going to get some light reading. They rolled their eyes and didn't think any more of it. I walked quickly, only getting lost once, and found that I had plenty of time before dinner when I arrived. I found a secluded corner and got a book on Animagi, curling up with it and reading eagerly.

**I think there's still three or four chapters I'll put up. I feel like there should be more of this than my other story, because I have so much more written. Keep on reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, any of the characters, or anything else you might recognize.

Apparently, there was a spell you had to perform to find out what your animal form would be; you didn't get to choose. I frowned when I read that, because I'd wanted to be a wolf. This spell wasn't too complex at all, I realized; I could just do this in the bathroom back in the common room. It was the rest of the process that would be difficult. I decided that I wouldn't do that until I at least transfigured some more objects or creatures, ideally living organisms, on the first try, unless Remus somehow hurt himself too badly. I'd just use the mirror in the bathroom as my reflective surface for this spell just so I would know, and my curiosity would be quelled. I hoped it wouldn't be something weird, like a hippo or a rat. It would just be worthless to Remus if that's what I became. I didn't think I had the personality of any particularly strange animal anyway; I should be safe.

I wanted to know anyway, so I took the book to the Common Room. Lily took one look at the cover and gave me a 'What do you think you're doing?' look. I sighed.

"I just want to read it. I'm not going to do anything stupid; I'm not smart enough to be an animagus yet. And besides, I don't think you're even supposed to become one until you're of age, and you have to register with the Ministry. I'm going to work on my Potions essay. I'm so bored with it, without Remus I'll never do it if I don't start now. It'll be horrible. I'm going to go put my stuff away." Lily nodded her approval and I walked up to the dorms. I put my books and my bag in my trunk, and then took the Animagus book into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I opened it to the page with the Revealing Spell on it.

"Point your wand at your reflection and recite the incantation. Doing this wrong will not harm you, however it may shatter the mirror if there is too much force behind it," I read aloud. "Oh yes, broken mirrors don't harm anyone!" Regardless, I performed the spell, and watched my reflection transform. To my delight, it wasn't a strange animal. It was a silvery white wolf, the color of which was nearly identical to that of my eyes. The wolf's eyes were ice blue; I wondered what the defining trait was. Then, I saw the dark markings swirled around its' wrist; those would be the scars I had from when my silver bracelet burned me when I was young. I hadn't known why then, and I'd just thought I was allergic to silver- I hadn't realized how severe the allergy was. Suddenly, Lily burst in, her eyes widening as she took in my reflection.

"What did you do?" she asked, seeing my wand pointed at the mirror.

"That's what my animagus form would be," I answered. "I swear, I was just curious. See? Look." I recited the incantation again, this time pointing my wand at her reflection. It turned into a beautifully sleek mountain lion, although its fur was wonderfully rust colored, reflecting her hair, and its eyes were emerald green. She gasped, and our animal reflections turned to each other and greeted each other. Then they began playing, running out of the mirror, being replaced by our human forms again.

"That's amazing," she whispered. "How do you do the rest?" She seemed to have forgotten that she was against this whole thing at the sight of her animal counterpart. I shook my head sadly.

"It's horribly complicated. We couldn't do it. You need to be really good at Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. We haven't even transfigured anything that was alive. I won't risk it until I know more magic. I've only even formally learned two spells. I'm not risking it until I at least successfully transfigure some living things," I explained. She nodded, convinced, and walked out. I followed, grabbing some parchment and a quill, sitting on the bed with the supplies. I sat and read two chapters on how to become and animagus, taking any notes I might need later. This was the start of something that would take a long time for the others to catch on to. I decided I'd been holed up long enough to cause suspicion, and cleaned everything up.

This time, when I looked out the window, the full moon stared back, taunting me. I frowned at it and went down to the common room. I realized that it was only half-full, and that it was late enough to go to dinner. I did just that, seeing as I didn't find Lily or the others in the common room.

When I got down, everyone was waiting for me. Lily smiled and laughed as she saw my face enter, and James, Sirius, Peter, and Heather, turned to see who she had noticed. I slid in next to Lily, scooping some delicious-smelling chicken onto my plate. This was the time I'd be craving meat the most, according to McGonagall, and she was right on the money there.

"We were starting to think you died," Lily greeted. I smiled thinly.

"Are you okay? Heather asked. I nodded.

"I'm just really tired," I replied, directing my eyes toward the moon for anyone who knew about my mother. They understood. "I think I'm just going to read a little after this and then go to sleep. Worrying is tiring." Lily smiled.

"You don't need to be so worried. You said he was going to be fine," she comforted. I shook my head.

"But I DO need to be worried. It was my fault he wasn't paying attention!" I countered. "If he suffered any permanent injury from that, I don't know how I'd forgive myself. Every time I make a new friend, something happens to them. You fell off your bike because of me; Petunia got hit by a branch… Actually that was Snivellus' fault. But still! Now Remus fell off his broom and almost died! James, Sirius, Peter, Heather, if you want to start running, I won't stop you." They just laughed.

"Snivellus hit someone with a branch?" Sirius snickered. Lily frowned at him.

"Do you want to try and be serious about this for once?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. He just laughed again.

"What are you talking about? I'm always Sirius!" he chuckled. Everyone else groaned. "What?"

"That was a horrible joke, you know," James informed him. Sirius was adamant.

"What do you mean? It was punny!" We all groaned again.

"Sirius, I think that was worse," Peter said quietly. I decided I felt like being annoying.

"You're going to be in Sirius-pain if you don't shut up, Sirius!" Everyone groaned, but Sirius looked confused.

"I don't get it!" he cried. We all started cracking up then, until I heard something that made my blood run chill. Since the Great Hall was fairly quiet, with dinner almost over, I could hear more than I could before. There was a mournful howling from somewhere across the grounds, and it sounded to me like it was coming from the Whomping Willow. Instinctively, my head whipped around to face where I heard it from, and the others stopped laughing at my bewildered expression.

"What's wrong?" James asked. I turned back to them.

"Didn't you guys hear that?" I asked worriedly. They shook their heads slowly.

"What was it?" Lily questioned, realizing it must have been my full moon hearing. I frowned.

"Howling," I answered. "It sounded really sad, like whatever was making it was in pain." They all exchanged looks.

"What do you think it could be?" Heather asked tentatively. I shook my head and lied.

"I have no idea. But it could be something dangerous. I'll just tell a teacher, and they can do with that what they will." I hoped that no one would say the word 'werewolf,' because I didn't want to attract attention to werewolves and maybe accidentally expose Remus. I walked over to McGonagall, catching up with her as she walked out.

"Professor McGonagall!" I called. She stopped and turned to me. I lowered my voice to a whisper, even though no one else was within hearing range. "He's awake. I just heard him howling. He sounded like he was upset or in pain. Is Madame Pomfrey back?" She nodded.

"She should go check on him if he's awake, though. The boundary line is in place. Thank you for telling me, Miss Lymph. I'll pass on the message right away. Go back to your friends now. If Mr. Lupin doesn't do too much damage to himself tonight, he'll be with you at classes tomorrow." I nodded, my grin as wolfish as ever, and hurried back to the others.

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked. I smiled.

"Fine. She said she'd discuss it with the staff. She said that maybe the Care of Magical Creatures teacher would go check it out." They nodded, satisfied.

**I know it ends awkwardly. I didn't know where to end it where it wouldn't be awkward, so I just left it there, because at least the next chapter starts at a good place.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, any of the characters, or anything else you might recognize.

The next day, I woke up early and got ready quickly. I had everything ready to go, and there was a little under a half hour until breakfast. I got my books and left through the portrait hole, though, seeing as it was light outside. I headed to the hospital wing to see if Remus was okay. When I got there, Madame Pomfrey was just walking out.

"Did you need something, dear?" she asked kindly, smiling at me.

"Is Remus better today? I heard him last night…" I replied. She nodded.

"Would you like to see him? He's awake now, and he's been worrying about how he's going to catch up, seeing as Transfiguration is a harder subject…" I laughed a little.

"That sounds just like him. Can I?" I responded. She nodded, opening the door wider and walking away. I closed it quietly behind me and padded over to where Remus sat, facing away from the door.

"Hello," he greeted, turning around. I smiled when I saw that he didn't seem to have many new injuries. Other than a single gash on his arm, it didn't look like they would hurt much, especially compared to the injuries that must have caused some of the scars he had.

"Feeling better?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm sorry about yesterday. That was my fault," I continued, lightly running my hand over the bandage on his head. He shivered.

"No it wasn't. I should've been paying attention. I know better than to lose focus when Bludgers are free." I shook my head.

"Don't go and be a martyr on me. I was the reason you weren't looking. I should be able to keep quiet." I rummaged through my bag, not giving him a chance to argue, and pulled out the matches and incantation from yesterday. "Now Madame Pomfrey said that you were panicking about Transfiguration. So I brought in what we did yesterday." I handed him a match, and his wand off the table, also sliding the paper with the incantation on it to him. "If that works, the match should turn into a needle." I then pronounced it for him, and he repeated it without his wand.

When he tried it with his wand, nothing happened. He frowned.

"You're not concentrating. That's the problem I had, too. Stop thinking about everything else, and just focus on the match," I instructed. He nodded, and this time, when he said the incantation, it worked. There was a needle sitting in his lap. He smiled and picked it up, examining it.

"You can't even tell it used to be a match," he commented.

"No. You're a lucky bastard. I couldn't get it to work that fast." He smiled, triumphant. "You should know… that I know your secret, though…" I changed the subject. I had decided that the best way to tell him was to just jump into it. He looked panicked and worried sick that his first few days at Hogwarts would be his last.

"What do you mean?" he asked, clinging to the hope that I didn't know.

"You know very well what I mean, Mr. Big Bad Wolf," I answered. "You should also know that I don't care." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You mean you know what I am, and you don't care?" he wondered, not believing it.

"Yep. This is what you meant that night isn't it? About what was making you sad, and how I might understand? I think I do. My mother was a werewolf, and she was a good person. I'm getting to know you, and you seem like a good person, too." I smiled at him in what I hoped was a winning way, and he grinned back in his usual wolfish way.

"I didn't think you'd ever get it, and definitely not this fast. I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you at all. I didn't think you'd take it this well. I thought you'd shun me forever. You probably should," he said. Then he looked at the clock and stood up, picking up some clothes that were in the drawer of the side table. "Well, we should head down to breakfast. Madame Pomfrey said I could go then. I'll just get changed first." I nodded, and he walked out.

"Wow. This is turning out to be an interesting day," I said aloud.

"I can hear you," he called. "Is it interesting for any reason other than finding out your new friend is a werewolf?" I laughed.

"Yeah, actually. I found something out yesterday and I think it just set in today." He emerged from the bathroom in new clothes, just beginning to button up his shirt. _Damn,_ I thought, _He might look thin, but he's ripped. And those scars give him a completely unfair long-suffering look and just make him look that much hotter… wait, what? No! Bad Rhea! He's your friend!_

"What would that be?" he asked, smirking. I blushed and looked back up at his face before I answered.

"If I became an animagus, I'd be a wolf. I looked pretty awesome, if I do say so myself." He smiled.

"You tried the spell? Want to show me?" he questioned. I shrugged and lead him back into the bathroom, casting the spell on my reflection. When it transformed, he gasped.

"You're a silver wolf? Wow… that's awesome… Are you going to figure out how to do it? Because that's illegal before you turn 17, and I'm going to have to frown on that," he said. I laughed.

"I'm not going to try it until I can brew the potion exactly the way it looks in the book, I've read the book cover to cover, and I've transfigured something living successfully. It's dangerous, but I had a thought…" I answered. He cocked his head at me as if to ask, 'What?' "Werewolves can only pass on the affliction to humans, not animals… And if-"

"No way in hell am I going to let you do what you're thinking about doing right now," he said, appalled. "That's dangerous! I could kill you!" I shook my head.

"That's the thing. McGonagall left the boundary line in the shack, right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She removed it this morning when I had to leave. There's only one way out of the shack." I frowned.

"Well that ruins my plan. But male wolves and female wolves don't fight in the wild. They don't even really designate an alpha if it's just two of them, because it's usually an alpha male and female. You really wouldn't be a danger to me, " I pressed. He shook his head.

"Even if I said yes, you can't transform yet, so it's not an issue. Let's just go to breakfast, and we'll talk about it again if you can transform and the situation comes up," he concluded, leading the way out. He put his wand in his pocket and we went to the Great Hall. I sat across from him, as usual, and no one else was up yet, also as usual.

**GASP! So Rhea's the first to find out Remus' secret… no real surprise there. I'm only putting up one or two more chapters, depending on how long I make them. I want to leave you guys with a good ending to think about, you know! *laughs evilly***


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, any of the characters, or anything else you might recognize.

"Yum, bacon," I commented, adding some to my plate, which already contained a croissant. Remus smiled, getting some bacon for himself, and a couple pieces of toast.

"I'm going to have to agree that bacon is the best breakfast food ever invented," he replied, and I laughed.

"I don't know what the world would do without bacon. I think we'd all die," I responded, pouring myself a glass of chocolate milk. "I think the only food better than bacon in the morning is chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Remus asked. I nodded. "Why chocolate?" I leaned in surreptitiously before answering, and Remus leaned in as well, playing along.

"I could say it's because it's full of iron which helps guard from tiredness, which I'm unfortunately prone to, but I think the real reason is because I just like it." He nodded in agreement, before someone came up behind me and slapped me on the back, knocking my forehead into his. "Ouch!" I yelled, turning to face the culprit. Heather grinned at me deviously before taking her seat on the other side of Lily, who was sitting down now. I rubbed my forehead, and so did Remus.

"I think my headache just came back," he joked.

"Sorry," I grimaced, glaring at Heather. Now _I_ had a headache. Sirius, James, and Peter came down, warranting the glare useless, as Heather was currently staring at Sirius. I scowled, annoyed that no one paid any attention to my glare of death, and was soothed by the slight smirk I saw on Remus' face. At least someone saw it. Then my pocket twitched, and everyone looked confused. I reached into it, and when my hand emerged, it was holding the Snitch from the match yesterday. James looked impressed.

"Even with that foul, you caught the Snitch?" he wondered. I nodded.

"I'd forgotten I put it in my pocket when I went to check on Remus…" I replied.

"How did you…" Sirius trailed off.

"She has an annoyingly high pain threshold," Lily answered for me. We all laughed at that.

"Actually, it was kind of an accident that I caught it anyway…" I admitted. James shushed me.

"You NEVER say that out loud!" he scolded me. "You caught it, and don't let anyone tell you it was an accident, whether it was or not!" I chuckled.

"So, how's your potions essay coming along?" I asked Remus, knowing full well he hadn't had time to start it yet. He shrugged.

"It kind of isn't," was his response. I chuckled.

"I'll help you if you help me with the Herbology homework we're bound to have," I suggested. He nodded his agreement, chewing on his bacon thoughtfully.

"Today is Herbology, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy theory, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Then tomorrow is the same as yesterday, and Thursday is Herbology, Charms, and Defense, except we have Practical Astronomy at midnight. Then Friday is Defense, Potions, Flying, and Transfiguration." I nodded in reply.

"So, who's going to try out for the quidditch team next year?" James cut in. "There's going to be five spots open, almost a completely new team. They're only keeping one Chaser and one Beater, because the others are all Seventh Years." Remus and I shrugged, but Heather and Sirius nodded enthusiastically. Quidditch was their element.

"I'm definitely going to be the best Beater Hogwarts has seen!" Sirius announced, confident.

"Well no one's going to get a Quaffle past me!" Heather countered. James laughed.

"You guys, we have to make the team first! Remus and Rhea, you guys should try out too! The other Houses wouldn't know what hit them! Well, as long as Remus stays on his broom, they won't," he joked. I sighed on the inside, knowing that I wouldn't join if Remus didn't, and that he wouldn't because of his lycanthropy.

"There will be better Seekers than me there. I don't want to make a fool out of myself," I disagreed. Everyone exchanged a look, and then promptly began cracking up. I blinked, confused. "What? I suck! Catching that Snitch was luck!" I pouted at Lily, hoping my best friend wouldn't desert me. She just shook her head and kept laughing. Stupid git. I turned to Remus hopefully, and he attempted to stop laughing, but really couldn't.

"Rhea, you're the best Seeker I've seen play in years!" James laughed. "Don't count on older students being better, because they'll be bigger, so they'll be slower." I shrugged.

"I think I'm more of a bookworm most of the time anyway," I said, indifferent. Sirius leaned across the table and shook me hard. I did my confused blink again.

"You're insane! Don't be a bookworm! Be a bloody brilliant Seeker like I know you can be!" he shouted.

"If I agree to try out, will you stop yelling in my ear?" I squeaked, hardly able to breathe. He nodded, so I nodded, and he released me.

"It's time to go to Herbology, guys," Remus pointed out, standing. I followed quickly, and, with the others in tow, we headed towards Greenhouse 1.

We sat at a long table, Gryffindor on one bench, Hufflepuff on the other. Our side of the bench was Peter, James, Sirius, Heather, Lily, Me, Remus. I didn't recognize anyone on the Hufflepuff side.

That day, we didn't do anything I found particularly challenging, although I had trouble grasping some of the concepts we went over about the Devil's Snare plant. We learned how to cast Incendio to deal with the plants we'd be learning about this year. Sirius, being the bloody moron that he is, set his textbook on fire, and Professor Sprout had to put it out with a spell 'Aguamenti' (I made a note of that and taught it to myself later) and repair it.

After that humiliation was over, we headed to the Defense classroom.

**Yeah, that was kind of a weird ending, but I thought it was fitting that it ended with Sirius humiliating himself. And I'm going to be nice and not leave you guys with a cliff-hanger. I still sort of expect you to be excited next time you see one of these, especially if it's soon ;)**

** Yeah, I guess I'll see you guys in your reviews or next time I post! Oh, and if you're into Pokémon, check out this new preview I posted for another story I'm writing. It's called 'The Moore Identity,' and yes, it's based off 'The Bourne Identity' but I just wanted to try it out. Tell me if it sucks, if you liked it, whatever. Any feedback is good to me. So… yeah. Uh, bye I guess.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, any of the characters, or anything else you might recognize.

"See, Rhea? That wasn't so bad," he soothed. I huffed.

"But it was somewhat bad, and it was only the first day," I replied. He shrugged, not knowing how to cheer me up, and I laughed. What? Remus looks funny when he's confused.

When we walked into the classroom, it was clear that today's lesson was practical.

"Today class," Professor began, "I will be teaching you the Lumos Charm, which can be used to light up the end of your wand." The lights went out as he finished, and Heather and the Slytherin girl who played as a Chaser in Flying shrieked. "Settle down, class, that's supposed to happen. We're lighting up our wands, remember? The incantation is _Lumos!"_ He said the last part as the spell, and his wand tip illuminated his desk; he lifted it to light up more of the classroom. "You try it now."

"_Lumos!"_ I recited, lighting my wand. The glow it cast was eerie.

"Good job, Mr. Lupin!" Professor congratulated, as his wand tip had ignited first. "10 points for Gryffindor!" I turned to Remus.

"Isn't this eerie?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It reminds me of the Shack," he whispered back. I looked to him to see if there were any misgivings in his eyes; he had a sort of haunted look about him, but he didn't look particularly troubled about the night before.

"What time did you wake up yesterday?" I questioned.

"At nightfall, as the moon was rising. Why?" he answered. I winced. That was the worst possible time to wake up- in the middle of his transformation.

"I just wanted to know, because I heard you while we were finishing dinner. No one else did though; it was because of my mom," I explained. He nodded. Then, the lights came back on, because everyone had lit their wands.

"The counter spell is _Nox,"_ Professor instructed, dousing the light of his wand.

"_Nox,"_ I narrated, and as the rest of the class extinguished their wands, mine was put out as well.

History of Magic was boring, and exactly what I expected. Astronomy was interesting, although I wasn't as good at it as Lily was at Charms, James at Transfiguration, and Remus at Defense. I was the best at Potions, at least. Sirius excelled in Herbology, what with his family having an insane amount of strange possessions, many of them plants. Heather was gifted with Astronomy. Poor Peter hadn't shown any particular talent yet. He did decent in his classes, but no better than the next person, and that was with the help of the other guys.

**Alright, this was really short, but guess what- I just found out that I only have one chapter other than this one until the sequel, and that's just an epilogue because I didn't feel like writing their second year at Hogwarts when I'm not making anything happen in it. The sequel is called The Splintered Moon, and I'll post the first chapter with the epilogue of this. I hope you've enjoyed Her Silver Boggart, and I hope you'll read The Splintered Moon as well!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, any of the characters, or anything else you might recognize.

Before long, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter had become a sort of tight-knit, well-known group, known around Hogwarts as the Marauders. I wasn't really recognized as part of the group, even though I pretty much was, but that was only because I was a girl and didn't share their dorm. At Halloween, they cast a spell on the door of the Great Hall to charm everyone's hair the color of their House when they passed under it. The Slytherins were a sickly orange color as an added touch. The change in Lily's hair was hardly noticeable. They had found the spell in my book from Diagon Alley originally, but had altered it to fit their own uses. No one had suspected it was them, because it was advanced magic; according to the teachers, first years never could have pulled it off. It's a good job Remus and I were bookworms, then, as I told Sirius.

The rest of that year was quite uneventful. Remus kept his secret quiet, and I kept mine. No one did ever suspect that I was planning on becoming an animagus as soon as I thought I could. I was eager to become that silver wolf inside. Lily did and said nothing about it, but I knew she wanted to see that rust-colored mountain lion again as well. She was far too concerned with the Wizarding laws and schoolwork to do anything but wonder, so I left her to her own devices.

But yeah. I know it definitely felt like the most boring year I've ever lived through, but after what happened the next year, I missed it desperately.

** And that's the end of Her Silver Boggart. It's kind of sad, really. But it's not over yet! The Splintered Moon is coming up next! Sorry this last chapter was short. But it is what it is. Stay tuned for the sequel! It's pretty interesting, if I do say so myself.**

** Is anyone who reads this interested in Criminal Minds? TV show on CBS? I've recently discovered it and become obsessed, and I've been thinking about writing a story on it. Would anybody read it if I did? I have a few different ideas, so I'll put up a poll for it if anyone's interested in a story.**

** Oh yeah, and I AM posting The Moore Identity. Eventually. I'm working on that. There's a lot of stories I'm working on, and it kind of fell out of my focus for awhile. I'll post that.**


End file.
